Sticks and Stones
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Wow, another update.....
1. Jamie's Stand

A/N- Okay this story is differnt that most. This one deals with a serious subject. If you don't like real serious stuff, don't bother reading this. This story comes from DQMW's fic and the movie Selma, Lord Selma. Also thanks has to go out to DQMW for her help in getting the real story of Jonathan Dainels and Arcadia for of course Betaing and the chatper title of this. Now, if you still wanna read this story, go ahead.   
  
Disclaimer-Still not mine! But Arcadia and I have a plan...Mo and DC are in on it too...We're gonna go to Canada, and talk to Disney if that doesn't work, we'll grab the boys and run. Then technically they still won't be ours........Thomas Kelly is the only exception to this!  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 1- Jamie's Stand  
  
Sticks and stones  
may break my bones  
but words will never hurt me.  
  
The children's nursery rhyme played its self in Hank Beecham's mind ever since he could remember. Even back then, he knew how wrong it was. Words hurt a lot, and left deep scars. The movie was making him extremely uneasy. Selma, Lord Selma, about Selma Alabama and the trouble it went through in the 60's, was being shown in honor of black history month. For Hank however, it was just a painful reminder that that type of racism would never disappear completely, and he experienced it frequently. Jamie Waite, who sat to his side was watching the movie intently. The look in his eyes, Hank couldn't even begin to describe, it was like some deep pain had somehow been unearthed. For three days they had been watching this movie, finally it was over. The teacher shut off the VCR and turned to the class.  
  
"That's how it use to be back then class. " She sighed sadly.  
  
"That's not how Jonathan Daniels died." Jamie called out. The teacher sent him a dirty look and before he could continue, the bell rang. Jamie gathered his belongs and stormed from the room, Hank hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"How did the priest die?" Hank asked curiously. Jamie seemed to start with the realization that Hank was walking beside him.  
  
"His name was Jonathan Myrick Daniels, and are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Hank replied somewhat temperamentally.  
  
"He was walking into a store with another priest and two black friends. They were met at the door by a man with a shotgun who told them to leave or be shot. After a brief confrontation, he aimed the gun at a young girl in the party, Jonathan Daniels pushed her out of the way and took the bullet himself."  
  
"How do you know that?" Hank asked.  
  
"I know all about that."  
  
"Why?" Jamie shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I just do. Everything was so...messed up back then."  
  
"You can say that again." Hank muttered.  
  
"Well, if you ask me," Thomas Kelly, a fairly new student for Mississippi began, "That priest got what he had coming to him."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Hank exclaimed. "He was murdered in cold blood!"  
  
"Crossing over to the wrong side." He said, pointedly giving Hank a disdainful look. "People should stay with there own kind!"  
  
"Its that bigoted thinking that got the priest and many other people killed!" Jamie replied hotly, stepping between Thomas and Hank.  
  
"Sounds like your taking his side...." Thomas began, his voice going dangerous.  
  
"I am." Jamie replied, his voice just as deadly.  
  
"You should stay with your own kind James."  
  
"Hank is my kind." Jamie replied with a snarl, grasping Hank's arm he began yanking him down the hallway. Just loudly enough for Hank and Jamie to hear, Thomas called something out. Hank felt the pain rip through him at another name and Jamie froze, the anger blazing in his eyes was almost frightening.  
  
"See James, that's all he'll ever be." Taking several long strides forward Jamie advanced on him.  
  
"You ever say anything like that about him again, I swear to God you'll regret it." Hank knew the look in Jamie's eyes, it was the one he got right before he was about to rip into somebody. He hurried forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Jamie, its not worth wasting your breath. He'll never know me, not who I really am." Jamie looked over and Hank, and began to walk away with him.  
  
"You might want to rethink your decision James! We wouldn't want you to have an unfortunate incident like that poor priest!" Thomas sneered as Jamie and Hank rounded the corner.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Val Lanier and Caitie Roth were standing outside chatting. "Hey girls!" Tyler Connell called as he headed over. Val immediately perked up.  
  
"Its superboy!" Caitie muttered under her breath. Her remark earned her an elbow to the ribs from Val.  
  
"So did you guys finish Selma, Lord Selma yet?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, that movie is so sad!" Val exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know its all true." Caitie replied.  
  
"Yeah all-" Tyler cut himself off, staring just over Val's shoulder. Val turned to see what he was staring at, as did Caitie. Hank and Jamie had come out of the school, Jamie wildly motioning with his hands and Hank seemed to be trying to calm him down.  
  
"Geez, it looks like Jamie's having a temper tantrum." Val said with a small smile. Caitie shot her a glare. Suddenly Jamie lashed out and kicked the stairs to the school, and even from their distance, they could tell he kicked it hard. Val's smile vanished.  
  
"Oh man, I think its more than a temper tantrum Val!" Tyler said. "Something is very wrong." The trio quickly made their way over, getting closer they could begin to pick up the conversation.  
  
"Well, I've gotten use to it Jamie." Hank said  
  
"No! You shouldn't have to!" Jamie exclaimed, kicking the stairs again.  
  
"Jamie calm down!" Jamie didn't turn to look at Hank but stopped kicking the stairs. "Thank you for what you did." Jamie turned to look at him then.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't!? I meant everything I said!" Hank couldn't but help and the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot." Hank's face darkened. "You should be careful around Thomas."  
  
"Thomas Kelly?" Tyler asked, making their presence known.  
  
"Yes." Hank replied.  
  
"That guy is nuts!" Val exclaimed.  
  
"You can say that again." Jamie muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Caitie asked softly.  
  
"He had a little encounter with Thomas after History." Hank replied.  
  
"What happened?" Tyler asked uneasily.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Jamie spat. "First, he told us that Jonathan Daniels deserved to die because he didn't stay with 'his own kind' So I told him that was the kind of bigoted thinking that made that priest and others die!" Hank picked up where Jamie left off.  
  
"He then told Jamie when he stuck up for me, and I quote 'you should stay with your own kind James'." Hank took a breath  
  
"So I told him Hank was my kind." Jamie put in. "He called Hank a name, I turned around ready to beat the hell out of him."  
  
"I stopped him, and then Thomas threatened Jamie." Caitie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Jamie, be careful that guy is a maniac!"   
  
"Caitie's right Jamie, you should stay away from him. You two Hank."  
  
"Not a problem." Hank replied. Jamie's eyes were still ablaze with anger, but he nodded.   
  
"Come on, we should go, we're on in a few minutes." Val said gently. Biding Caitie good-bye, the four headed off in the direction of the station.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Val's younger sister Brooke was waiting for them when they got there.   
"Hey Jamie, someone left this for you." She said handing him a small box. Hank quickly went to see what it was.  
  
"Don't open it." He warned.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." Jamie replied, depositing it in the trash as they walked in. Brooke looked surprised, but Val's look clearly told her she'd explain later. Jamie stalked around the common room.  
  
"Jamie!" Alex barked. He turned to look at him and it was clear Alex was surprised by Jamie's anger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a personal phone call! Your not suppose to have personal phone calls!" Jamie sighed and walked in. He knew what was coming, he also knew if he didn't answer now, the calls would keep coming. Picking up the phone he sighed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello James," The voice spat. "I see you didn't take my advice. I sincerely hope an accident doesn't become of you." With a crackling laugh, the line went dead.  
  
"That was him wasn't it!" Hank demanded from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Jamie, you should report this or something!"   
  
"What's going on." Alex demanded. The tone of his voice left no room for arguments.  
  
"Jamie's being threatened by-"  
  
"Some bigoted kid who doesn't like the fact that I would rather spend time with Hank than him." Jamie spat. "Or that I think-"  
  
"Okay calm down Jamie!" Alex demanded. Hank closed his eyes for a moment, when reopened them he saw Jamie had slumped into a chair, all fight seemingly have left him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jamie murmured.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Hank replied.  
  
"Go lay down Jamie." Alex said, watching in concern as the temper driven young man crashed in front of his eyes. Without argument Jamie left. "Want to explain that?" Alex asked in a way that Hank knew he expected an answer, and a good one at that.  
  
"We we're watching Selma, Lord Selma in school. We'll Jamie told me how Jonathan Daniels really died, and this kid we go to school with said that he though he got what he deserved. He said something about staying with your own kind. Jamie jumped to my defense saying I was his kind. As we were walking away a derogatory comment was made about me and Jamie nearly lost it. And more or less it was said that he had better watch out, they wouldn't want him to wind up like Jonathan Daniels." Hank paused.  
  
"What Hank?" Alex asked, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I've never seen Jamie fight so hard for anything." Alex smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess we found the thing he cares enough to fight for." There was the unmistakable sound of glass being shattered and Brooke's scream.........  
  
What happened? Did someone throw a brick through the window? Throw a rock? or is it something else? Was anyone hurt and will Thomas carry through on his threat? 


	2. What's Eating Jamie Waite?

Disclaimer-Hey DC, we'll go to Canada whenever everyone's schedule will permit *Grins* Of course, even then, they still won't be ours...just like the aren't mine now.  
  
A/N- First off, I'd like to apoligze to those of you who I sent a copy to of this, as you know, it was the copy I meant to delete, so this is pretty much the copy you read, with more details. I'm still not exactly sure I like how it came out, but I'll let you all decide. And of course, I have to give a special thanks to Arcadia for reading it and calming me down last night when I freaked out. Thanks kid!  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 2- What's Eating Jamie Waite?  
  
Hank and Alex rushed out and over to Brooke, who looked pretty shaken. To the relief of everyone, the window by her was not the one that had been broken.  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah fine, it just scared me is all." She replied blushing slightly. Tyler and Val peeked out from behind the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Jamie?!" Hank asked scanning the room. Tyler and Val glanced at each other and then back at Hank.  
  
"I think he was heading to do inventory..." Tyler began, his voice shaking. . Hank was already running down the hall.  
  
"JAMIE?!" Rounding a corner sharply, he spotted him. Jamie was standing by the shattered window, staring out of it. A cement block sat next to Jamie's foot.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Jamie asked is a low voice, he was pale and clearly shaken.  
  
"Yeah, we're all right, what about you?" Hank asked, glancing at Jamie in concern.  
  
"I'm fine. It was Thomas."  
  
"You saw him?" Hank's voice cracked slightly and Jamie shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't see him." Alex, who had been listening to the conversation sighed.   
  
"All right, I hate to do this, but I'm sending you both home for the day." Both Hank and Jamie looked up, suitably shocked. "You've had rough days, and your not up to it right now, you'd be endangering people's lives. Go home." A slight smile tugged on Alex's lips as he watched the two boys glance at each other in surprise. Both boys were amazed Alex would even offer to let them go home early.  
  
"You heard him, go on." Tyler called from behind him. Peering around Alex, Hank could see Val and Tyler. Val was trembling, her eyes wide with shock while Tyler had this undescribable look on his face. Glancing at Jamie, he could see the far away look his face, and imagined his own look was very much the same. The look of shock and fear.  
  
"Thanks Alex." Hank said as he headed for the door, Jamie followed, still slightly shaken.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Jamie echoed. Alex watched as the two boys moved outside.  
  
"You think they'll be okay?" Val asked softly, still trembling. Tyler put his own shaking arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I sure hope so Val." Alex replied with a sigh. "I better go call the glass repair."  
*********************************************************  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Hank asked suddenly, catching Jamie off guard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eat...you know...yum yum....food in mouth...chewing." Jamie couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get your point."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure, where do you want to go?" Hank smiled.  
  
"Just follow me, I know the perfect place."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Caitie sat in detention, she was already suitable bored, and it had just started. The door swung open and who else, but Thomas Kelly should walk in. Taking the seat beside her, he turned his attentions on her.  
  
"Hello." He more or less purred. Caitie rose an eyebrow and had to fight back a snort of disbelief.  
  
"Salutations." She replied, boredom obvious in her tone.  
  
"I think I've seen you around." Thomas went on, oblivious to her obvious distaste for him.  
  
"Maybe." Caitie replied absently. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you in here for?" He asked.  
  
"Oh just a misunderstanding." Caitie was getting annoyed now. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she resisted a shudder.  
  
"Do you know why I'm in here?" He asked slowly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Even if I said no, you'd still tell me." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah I probably would." He opened his mouth to speak again when Vice Principal Carlson entered the room. Caitie never thought she'd be grateful to see the man. She sighed in relief as Thomas quit speaking and pretended to be doing something. She glanced up at the clock and realized there was only half an hour to go. Glancing over at him, she realized he was drawing swastikas. Shuddering and her eyes widdening, she realized she'd have to bolt as soon as she got out if she stood any chance at all of avoiding Thomas, and she wanted to more than anything.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jamie sat across from Hank in the pizza parlor, pushing his food around. Something was still bothering him, and Hank intended to find out what it was.   
  
"Spill it." Hank demanded. "What's eating you."  
  
"Why were you so surprised I stuck up for you earlier?" Jamie asked, careful to avoid eye contact with Hank.  
  
"People just usually don't." Hank replied.  
  
"So it happens a lot." Jamie looked up sadly at Hank.  
  
"Not a lot, just occasionally." The two boys sat in silence for a long while. "Thank you." Hank said at length.  
  
"What for?" Jamie asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"Sticking up for me when no one else would." Jamie let a small smile grace his face.  
  
"No problem Hank. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why aren't you more upset about what just happened?" Hank looked at Jamie in surprise.  
  
"I'm upset Jamie, I'm just as upset as you are. I'm just better at hidding it."   
  
"You shouldn't hide it."  
  
"But I do. It helps me cope." Jamie nodded and let it go at that. The two finished their meal, paid, and headed out into the street.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Caitie stopped by the station on her way home. "Hey Val, what the hell happened?!"  
  
"Hi Caitie, Someone through a concert block through the window." Caitie's facial expression changed suddenly.  
  
"You'll never guess who was in detention with me today."  
  
"Thomas Kelly?"  
  
"You got it in one, and he was late coming in."  
  
"He was here just a few minutes ago, lurking around outside. Tyler and Alex scared him away." Val shuddered.  
  
"He was drawing Swastikas Val." Val was still shaken from her earlier incident and couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
"He what?!" Caitie nodded. "You didn't move or anything?!"  
  
"We only had half an hour to go so I stuck it out and bolted as soon as Carlson dismissed us."  
  
"You should have told Carlson, he's obligated to stop behavor like that."  
  
"Val, I know, but he's already after Jamie and Hank, I just wanna steer clear of him." Val raised an eyebrow. This wasn't normally like Caitie, but she had to admit, Caitie looked shaken.  
  
"Your right." Val conceded.  
  
"So is Jamie around?" Caitie asked.  
  
"No, Alex sent him and Hank home for the day."  
  
"Were they hurt?!" Caitie asked, thinking of the shattered window she saw the men replacing.  
  
"No, just shaken." Caitie nodded.  
  
"That's understandable. Listen would you mind if I hung around here for a while?"  
  
"Do I ever?" Caitie smiled and seated herself next to Val.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hank and Jamie moved along the street talking animatedly with each other. The laughter was abruptly stopped when a shotgun blast echoed through the air......  
  
Sorry you guys, but this story is proving to be more than a little hard for me! Sorry this part is so short, but I figured a short part is better than no part at all, and DC has been bugging me about it...actually she's been begging for everything, but this is out now DC, so leave your Auntie Bea alone. *Grins* 


	3. Flash

Disclaimer-Let's see, May works for me you guys, how about you? If it works we can go to Canada and they still won't be ours.   
  
A/N- Okay here we go again! Thanks to, DC, Arcadia, Colleen (DQMW), and Trick. I'm still real leary about this story, so it all depends on your reviews. I'm doing my best and if you think that's not good enough, email me privatly and give me your suggestions.  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 3- Flash  
  
Everything happened so fast that Hank wasn't sure what was happening. It wasn't until Jamie pitched forward that Hank realized that shots had been fired. Thrusting his arms out, Hank caught Jamie as he fell, helping to lower him to the ground, Hank cringed when he saw the blood seeping out of Jamie's stomach. Turning him Hank almost screamed in horror. Not only had the bullet gone in Jamie's stomach, it had exited out his back. "SOMEONE HELP US!" Hank yelled at the top of his lungs. A uniformed police officer fell to his knee's beside him.  
  
"What's his name son?" The officer asked.  
  
"Jamie Waite, help he's been hurt really badly!" Turning him slightly, Hank showed the officer the bloody exit hole. The officer cringed.  
  
"All right son, the ambulance is on its way." Nearly three minutes later, the ambulance arrived.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Alex snatched up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Alex Freedman?" The voice was unfamiliar.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My name is officer William Scott, do you know one Hank Beecham and Jamie Waite?" Alex heart began to pound against his chest.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Mr. Freedman, I'm sorry to inform you that they have been involved in a shooting." Alex more or less felt his heart stop.  
  
"What?" He whispered the word. "Were they hurt?"  
  
"Mr. Freedman do you have emergency contact numbers for their parents?"  
  
"Were they hurt?!" Alex repeated.  
  
"Mr. Freedman, I need the emergency contacts."  
  
"If you tell me what is wrong I can call their parents myself." After a moment of silence Officer Scott sighed. "Mr. Freedman, Mr. Beecham is shaken, Mr. Waite however is in surgery." Alex nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"I-Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"Its to soon to tell."  
  
"I-I'll call their parents and let them know."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Freedman, We're at Kingsport Community General." The phone clicked.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Officer Scott?" Hank asked softly.  
  
"Yes Hank?"  
  
"Did anyone see anything?"  
  
"No, I can't find anyone who is a witness to it."  
  
"Oh." After a few moments Office Scott spoke again. "Is there anyone you can think of who'd want to hurt yourself or Jamie?"  
  
"Well, there was a guy in school who was giving us a hard time, but I don't know if he could do something like this."  
  
"Have you or Mr. Waite received any threats?"  
  
"Jamie was threatened." Hank's eyes widened.  
  
"All right son, in a little while another officer is going to be here to question you." Hank nodded mutely and waited for news on Jamie.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Alex what's going on?" Brooke asked.  
  
"There's no easy way to say it. Hank and Jamie were in a shooting." Val felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"WHAT?!" Caitie demanded from beside her.  
  
"Were they hurt?" Tyler's question made all eyes turn to him.  
  
"Hank's just shaken." Alex replied. Caitie felt her heart begin to pound.  
  
"And Jamie?" Tyler asked.  
  
"He wasn't so lucky."  
  
"But...its nothing big right?" Val very nearly begged.  
  
"He's in surgery." Tyler stood up.  
  
"Well, come on, what are we waiting for?" With that Tyler, Val, and Caitie hurried from the room.  
  
"What if they get a call?" Brooke asked absently.  
  
"They'll be paged or we'll dispatch another squad. Can you pull up Hank and Jamie's emergency numbers?" Brooke nodded silently and proceeded to pull the numbers from the file cabinet.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hank stood when Tyler, Val, and Caitie rushed into the room. "Hank what happened?!" Caitie cried.  
  
"We were just walking...and there were shots." He paused. "No, there was only one shot."  
  
"Mr. Beecham?" Officer Scott asked materializing by his side, a woman at his side.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Did you just say there was one shot?"  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Who do you think the shooter may have been aiming at?"  
  
"It might have been me, but it could have been Jamie too."  
  
"Sir?" Tyler asked softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If the shooter was aiming at Hank, wouldn't he have shot again?" Officer Scott glanced at Tyler.  
  
"Your a smart kid. Your right, if the shooter had intended on hitting Hank more then likely another shot would have been fired."  
  
"Mrs. Waite?" Caitie said softly to the dark haired woman at Scott's side.  
  
"Thank you for coming to see him." She sniffled. It was then a doctor came out.  
  
"Are you here with James Waite?"  
  
"Yes." Hank said his voice catching a bit in his throat.  
  
"Is he okay?" Caitie asked.  
  
"I think we have to talk about something....."  
  
Dum dum dum! BWAHAHA can I be less suspenseful? Sure, but I chose not to be. End the cliffhangers? Never. Come on, I gotta get ya'll to come back somehow. And before you even ask, Hank's parents are coming in the next chapter. 


	4. Full of Grace

Disclaimer-Okay, may isn't good for Arcadia, July maybe? Then we can go to Canada talk to the Disney people, and if that doesn't work, we'll grab the boys, I don't know what we'll do with them, but we'll have them. They won't be ours...like they aren't now, but ya know.   
  
A/N- Okay all, I decided to suck it up and sat down and forced myself to write, the people who kept telling me everything was okay and that I was a good writer. Though I don't really agree with what everyone said about my writings, I do think that even if I have one fan, I have to write for that person. So here we are, thanks to Arcadia for beta reading.  
  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 4- Full of Grace  
  
The doctor hesitated for a moment. "Mrs. Waite, if you'll come with me...."  
  
"Please sir, you can tell these kids, their more of his family than I am." She said sadly.  
  
"The bullet splintered in the body. His kidney was ripped through as was part of his liver. His stomach was punctured, and there was spinal damage."  
  
"What kind of spinal damage?" Hank asked, his heart jumping into his throat. The doctor cringed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Brooke waited anxiously for news. Alex hung up the phone. "Did you get a hold of Hank's parents?"  
  
"Yes, they're on their way to the hospital now."  
  
"You think they'll be okay?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I hope so Brooke. Hopefully, someone will call us when there is news." Brooke nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Alex could see the haunted look in Brooke's eyes and sighed.  
  
"I can't tell you everything will be all right Brooke."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"What kind of spinal damage?" Hank repeated.  
  
"A bullet fragment tore through the spinal cord."  
  
"What?" Caitie breathed.  
  
"He's paralyzed from the waist down." A deathly silence reigned in the room.  
  
"May I see him?" Mrs. Waite asked softly.  
  
"Of course." The doctor lead her down the hallway and into the room. It was then, Hank's parents arrived.  
  
"Hank!" His mother through her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder. His father quickly walked over to speak with Alex.  
  
"The other boy?" He asked softly. Alex lowered his eyes.  
  
"He's not doing very well."   
  
********************************************************  
  
Elizabeth Waite was crying the moment she stepped through the door. Her son lay motionless on the bed. his head turned away from her. Seating herself by the side of his bed, she took him hand in hers. "Oh baby." She cooed, tears thick in her voice. Jamie's stirred a bit, his eyes fluttering open and he turned to look at his mother.   
  
"M-mom?"  
  
"Oh baby." Her tears fell, one landing on his hand. She gently brushed it away with her thumb. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Baby?" He shook his head and turned his head away. "Your friends are all here." She said softly.   
  
"I want to see Hank." He choked out. She nodded and kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"I'll go get him sweetie." With that she disappeared out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Mrs. Waite?" Caitie asked, as the teary eyed woman reentered the room.  
  
"He wants to see Hank." Hank pulled away from his mother.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Your the only one he mentioned." He nodded and followed her back towards the room. Pausing outside the door, she squeezed Hank's shoulder. He gave her a sad smile and pushed open the doors.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"He only asked to see Hank?" Caitie asked, not knowing whether to feel hurt or relieved.  
  
"He probably doesn't want anyone to see him yet." Tyler tried to reasoned.  
  
"The police think that they were aiming at Jamie." Val said softly.  
  
"Do you think Thomas is that serious?" Tyler asked.  
  
"You never know...." Caitie felt hot tears prick behind her eyes.  
  
"Its not fair." Caitie whispered. Val hugged her tightly, letting her cry. It was then, Thomas Kelly came through the doors......  
  
What the hell is Thomas doing there? Did he fire the shot or was it someone else? How's Hank handling seeing Jamie, and does he know he's paralyzed yet? 


	5. I'm A Loser

Disclaimer-Will wonders never cease, can ya believe it, they still aren't mine, and whenever we can get everyone's schedules worked out and finally get to Canada, they won't be ours then either!   
  
A/N- Okay thanks to Arcadia and Madcow, who was going to forgo math to do this! for betaing! And surprise, I added a few things. hehe. Okay I think it was Meg the Firelady (forgive me if I didn't get that right) who wanted to go with us to Canada who lives there already, I don't have a problem with it if the other girls don't. *Grins* Sorry its been so long since I had anything out. Here this is out now! Hope you like  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 5- I'm a Loser  
  
Hank hesitated outside of Jamie's door. "Mrs. Waite?" Hank asked softly.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How bad is it?"   
  
"Its pretty bad Hank." With that she turned away. Hank took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to Jamie's room. Jamie lay with his head turned away from the door, he was soundless on his entry, but Jamie turned to look at the door. Forcing a smile onto his face, Hank approached the bed.  
  
"Hey Jamie."  
  
"Hank." Jamie replied, offering him a thin smile. "Were you hurt?"   
  
"No, I-I'm fine." Hank stammered.  
  
"I was shot." Hank nodded. "The damage was bad?"  
  
"Yes." Hank choked back a sob.  
  
"I won't walk will I." Jamie stated softly, already knowing the answer, still it caught Hank by surprise.  
  
"No." Jamie bit his lip.  
  
"You can't be hurt this badly." Hank said to himself softly. "Not you." Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and Hank could see tears brimming under his eyelashes. Whether it was from pain or the knowledge he wouldn't walk again, he couldn't be sure. After a few minutes Jamie seemed to pull himself together. "The police are gonna ask you some questions soon."   
  
"Did you see anything Hank?"  
  
"No, I didn't even realize what had happened until you fell." Hank replied uneasily.  
  
"Oh." After a brief silence Hank glanced back over at Jamie, who was looking back at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many shots?" Jamie asked, again, catching Hank by surprise  
  
"One." Silence reigned for a while. "Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I just sit with you for a while?" The request was surprising but Jamie readily agreed.   
  
"Yeah Hank, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Tyler snapped glaring at Thomas.  
  
"I heard what happened. I'm sorry.....were they hurt?"  
  
"Oh, like you really even care!" Val hissed.  
  
"We all heard that you threatened Jamie." Caitie hissed, her eyes a blaze with tears.  
  
"So Jamie was the one." Thomas murmured softly.  
  
"Like you didn't already know!" Tyler spat.  
  
"What?!" Thomas took a step back.  
  
"You threatened him, you came looking for him at the station, your the number one suspect buddy!" Tyler very nearly shouted.  
  
"Wait Tyler, I admit, I threatened them, but I would never carry it out!"  
  
"You were drawing swastikas!" Val broke in. "That's a hate symbol right there!"  
  
"I-I look..I don't have to explain myself to you!"   
  
"No, but you have to explain to us." Officer Scott said taking him by the arm. "I'm sorry son but your going to have to come with us." Thomas went without protest.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hank and Jamie had been silent since Hank's request to stay. Finally looking over Hank realized Jamie had dozed off. With a brief smile Hank looked away, a muffled sound however, snapped his attentions back over to Jamie. Hank felt his heart leap into this throat when he realized what was going on.....  
  
Whew, finally I'm back. Sorry it took so long you guys. Yeah I know, the cliffhanger isn't as good as it should have been, but hey, I'm trying. So here it is, another part, all may I dunno, rejoice or do whatever it is you do when you get a chapter from me. *Grins*  



	6. Who said a Paper Cut was the worst kind ...

Disclaimer-Will wonders never cease, can ya believe it, they still aren't mine, and whenever we can get everyone's schedules worked out and finally get to Canada, they won't be ours then either!   
  
A/N- Again, sorry for the wait, and major thanks to Arcadia who was patient enough to sit through my whinning. Thanks girly!  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 6- Who said a Paper Cut was the worst kind of Pain?  
  
Hank couldn't believe it, his heart leapt into his throat, then broke. Jamie was crying softly, in his sleep, but crying nonetheless. Standing, Hank hurried outside, just in time to see Thomas Kelly lead away by Officer Scott.  
  
"What happened?!" He demanded.  
  
"Thomas showed up, acted like he didn't know what was going on." Tyler spat.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Val asked.  
  
"No, where is Jamie's Mom?"  
  
"She went to call his brother, why what's wrong?" Caitie sniffled.  
  
"I just need to find her." Hank replied shortly, hurrying off.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Peter Waite stood in his dorm room trying to remember where he had put his history book. As he was walking out the door the phone began to ring, allowing the machine to pick up his mother's voice filled the room. "Peter, its Mom, listen...we need to talk-" He snatched up the phone.  
  
"Mom, I'm here."  
  
"Peter honey..."  
  
"What's wrong....have you been crying?!"  
  
"Peter-"  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
"Peter, be quiet and I'll tell you."  
  
"Sorry." Peter clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Honey, your brother's in the hospital." Peter nearly choked.  
  
"Did he crash his bike? I knew he'd kill himself on that stupid thing!" Peter rambled, trying to make sense of what his mother just told him.  
  
"No, Peter." She took a shaky breath.  
  
"Mom?" Peter's voice was low and scared.  
  
"He was shot honey." Peter felt the phone slip from his grasp and bounce on the carpet. "Peter? Peter?!" His mother's voice was becoming upset and he mechanically picked it up off the floor and held it to his ear.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Honey I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'll be there tonight."  
  
"Honey planes are probably booked..."  
  
"Then I'll drive." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
*************************************************  
  
As she hung up the phone, Hank came tearing around the corner. "Mrs. Waite..."  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Um, you should come with me." Without another word, she and Hank practically sprinted to Jamie's room, pushing open the door, she could hear Jamie's pained whimpers from his bed. As she moved forward Hank slid out of the room, watching sadly as Jamie's mother gently woke him. Walking briskly, Hank rejoined Tyler, Val, and Caitie.  
  
"Is he okay?" Caitie asked softly.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think he is." Hank replied grimly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Jamie stared up at the ceiling, his mother stroked his hand with her thumb in the seat next to his bed.  
  
"Your friends all want to see you Jamie." She said softly. "Would you like to see them?" In all honesty, Jamie didn't want to see them, not for a long, long time. However, he nodded a yes to his mother, his friends at least deserved an explanation. His mother let go of his hand and he looked to her. "Your handling this very well sweetie, I'm very proud of you." He gave her the best smile he could muster and she disappeared through the door. In the process of trying to think of what he could possibly say to his friends, he nearly jumped clear out of his skin, when some spoke to him from the doorway.  
  
"Whoa sorry." Tyler apologized shuffling into the room, followed by Val, Caitie, and Hank. Hank had been intending to stay behind and let the other three go ahead, but upon Caitie's insistence he'd gone with them. She hadn't mean to do it, She was going to be strong when she went to see him, her plans were shot to hell, for as soon as Caitie saw Jamie, she began to sob. Jamie looked surprised to say the least.  
  
"Wha? Caitie...don't cry." He looked desperately at the other three, who looked helplessly back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She sniffled trying to collect herself. She surprised him even more when she moved to the side of his bed and hugged him. Being rather bound to his position, he awkwardly patted her back.  
  
"Aw, its okay Caitie." Jamie tried to soothe rather unsuccessfully. She sniffled again and pulled away from him, blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Val maybe you should take her out of here." Tyler hissed. Val nodded and moved forwards.   
  
"Come on Caitie, maybe you shouldn't be in here right now." She began to pull Caitie away.   
  
"No, I'm fine." Caitie said determinedly.  
  
"Let her stay." Jamie's voice, though soft, was commanding at the same time. Val stepped away from Caitie.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, promise you won't treat me like I'll break." The underlying pleading tone to his voice didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Naw, your still Jamie right? So there's no need for us to treat you differently." Tyler said, hoping he sounded confidant. A relieved smile flooded Jamie's face.  
  
"Good." Some flourished movement in the doorway brought Jamie's attention to it, and his eyes widened.......  
  
Who's in the doorway? Could it be Peter already? Or is it something else? I'm sorry it took me so freakin' long to get this out. But its here and I hope its to everyone's liking! Once again, sorry it took so long! 


	7. So....... How ya feeling?

Disclaimer-Yeah, okay Arcadia July works for me too, what about you DC and Maureen? Maureen can you hook us up with some headsets? Someone should bring some chloroform just in case and cloth..if my weird limp isn't gone by then...I can serve as a decoy or something....the guards would never go after someone limping...I would hope anyways. *snickers* And even when we get them back here...I'm sorry to say, I don't think they'd be ours then either.  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Chapter 7- So....How ya feeling?  
  
Author Notes- Okay major thanks to Jo and Colleen who beta read this for me. I know your shocked that Arcadia isn't listed here! She's not feeling well, feel better kiddo! Sorry about the long wait guys, but it was unfortuantly, unavoidable.   
  
Thomas Kelly and Officer Scott stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?!" Tyler snapped.  
  
"He has a alibi for the time of the shooting."  
  
"When Jamie was shot...I was still in detention with Caitie." It was obvious all the people in the room were mentally timing everything.  
  
"He was." Caitie said flatly.  
  
"Jamie, I'm so sorry." Thomas said. The look on Jamie's face was unreadable.  
  
"Come on son, I granted you this one request, but its time for you to go." Officer Scott said, taking Thomas by the elbow and escorted him from the room. Hank hovered by Jamie's elbow.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. Never better." The nurse tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your going to have to leave now." Jamie watched as his friends sighed and bid him a farewell. He smiled the best he could and watched as they left. He had to admit, he was very glad only his mother remained. He shut his eyes and prayed he would sleep.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
When Jamie came back to awareness, before he even opened his eyes, he could tell someone other than his mother was in the room. Peeling his eyes open his vision cleared to show Peter slumped in a chair on the far side of his room.  
  
"Peter?" Jamie's voice was slightly horse, but his brother jerked at his voice.  
  
"Jamie!" Peter rushed over and leaned over the bed railing.  
  
"How did you....?" Jamie let his question trail off.  
  
"I drove all night." Jamie felt his eyes widen.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Why?! Because I was informed my only little brother was shot!" Jamie flinched at the harsh tone and Peter instantly softened his tone. "What did you think I was going to do?"  
  
"I didn't even know anyone had told you." Jamie admitted.  
  
"Yeah Mom called me, I hoped in my car and started driving as soon as I packed."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Jamie replied. Peter smiled gently.   
  
"Hey, it got me out of classes for a few days, so its all good." Jamie returned his grin wanly.  
  
"Yeah, all it took was this to get you to come visit." Peter squirmed.  
  
"I guess I deserved that.....so how are you feeling?" He asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Like I've been shot." Peter cringed. "Ya know, the person who said a papercut was the worst kind of pain was an idiot!"  
  
"I bet dad would agree." Jamie stiffened. Realizing his slip Peter instantly regretted saying it. "Oh hey, I'm sorry." Jamie smiled wanly at him again and heaved a sigh.  
  
"I know." Peter dragged a chair over to the side of the bed.  
  
"So can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did this have to happen to you?" Jamie opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't formulate a answer. In a surprise move, Peter threw his arms around his little brother and held on tight. He probably would have kept his tight hold if a cough from the doorway hadn't startled them both.  
  
Whew, sorry about that wait guys! I know I sorta left ya hanging there! I apologize, but it was out of my hands! SO here ya go...as always reviews are appreciated, but not required. Sorry its so short, but hey its something! 


	8. I Find it Funny That You Think Your the ...

Disclaimer- Not mine, never were, never will be.  
  
Author Notes- Just when you thought I'd dropped off the face of the earth, I'm back. I know the horror, the horror. Anyhow, thanks to Arcadia for beta reading this a while ago, and I just got around to doing a few changes. So there ya go.  
  
Sticks and Stones   
  
Chapter 8- I Find it Funny That You Think Your the Boss of Me.  
  
"Alex." Jamie said surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I can come back." Alex began.  
  
"Naw, Peter's just playing overprotective big brother." Alex's glance fell on the older boy, and he vaguely realized the resemblance between the two.  
  
"I am not!" Peter protested. Alex smiled a bit.  
  
"I was able to get away for a little while and wanted to find out how you were doing." Alex took a moment to take a good look at the boy, Jamie was paler than he'd ever seen, and his eyes were no where near as bright as they use to be.  
  
"Well ya know, I've been better. Of course I've been worse."  
  
"How have you ever been worse?" Peter demanded.  
  
"I was just trying to put a bright spin on this situation." Jamie replied.  
  
"Its not your style Jamie." Alex replied with a slight grin.  
  
"Fine, no more bright spins, I'll sit here and be deadly serious."  
  
"You couldn't be deadly serious if your life depended on it." Peter replied. Jamie made a slight noise of protest and raised the bed a little bit.  
  
"What have the doctors told you Jamie?" Alex asked, breaking the playful mood.  
  
"I won't walk again. There's no chance of that. They took out my kidney and part of my liver. I lost lots of blood and there was internal bleeding. I'm lucky I didn't fall into a coma. That's what they've said so far." Alex nodded, flinching internally at the dead, flat voice Jamie slipped in to. He glanced at Peter who flinched visibly at what his younger brother had just said.  
  
"When you go home, your gonna have to take it easy!" Peter broke in.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll have you put under house arrest if your not taking it easy enough." Alex blinked slightly, realizing Peter was serious about the house arrest.  
  
"I find it so funny that you think your the boss of me." Jamie replied, with a smirk.  
  
"I am the boss of you." Jamie snorted in laugher and Alex had to smile.  
  
"Well Jamie, I'm gonna go now, but you call me if you need anything okay?" Alex said.  
  
"Okay, thanks for stopping by Alex." Alex retreated from the room. At least with Jamie's brother there, Jamie seemed to be in better spirits.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
"I don't understand why anyone would wanna hurt Jamie."  
  
"Yes you do, you just don't wanna admit to that to yourself." Caitie replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
'Oh come on Val, he's a nojo. He speaks for himself, and he doesn't let anyways sway his opinion. People view that as a threat. You know that very well, your the one who had gone about calling him a bonehead."  
  
"I apologized for that!"  
  
"I know you did, but the point is, because he is the way he is, some people view him as a threat."  
  
"But who? Thomas wasn't the person, and he does seem genuinely upset." Val said.  
  
"I don't know Val. All I know is that whoever it was, they're still out there." Val paused for a beat.  
  
"You think they might try again?" She asked in disbelief. Caitie shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I'm heading down to the hospital if you wanna come."  
  
"Yeah, just lemme grab my coat." Val replied.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
After some coaxing, Jamie had convinced Peter he'd be okay if he went down to the cafeteria, and he was finally alone. Not that he wasn't grateful that his mother, brother, and friends all cared enough about him to come and see him and wish him well, but he hadn't really had much time to think. He shifted his thoughts unwittingly shifted to the thought of never walking again. A nurse walked in with a needle and set the needle in one of the IV's.  
  
"This should help you some kiddo." He said as Jamie watched the liquid drip into blood stream. He thanked the nurse who scurried away and went back to thinking. At first, he thought he had just been thinking to much because his head began to hurt, but then when he began to get queasy and vision began to dim a bit he realized something was horribly wrong, and maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to send Peter to the cafeteria. Now Jamie began to have difficulty breathing. Finally, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out.  
  
There another chapter. Hopefully I'll get more of this done fairly soon. If your still even intrested that is. 


	9. Tear You Down

Disclaimer- Well once more, I guess they feel the nned I must state that these people don't belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to cancel the show.   
  
Author Notes- No Beta. Just wrote and posted. So I hope its bearable.   
  
Chapter 9- Tear You Down  
  
"He was given an overdose of Percocet." Peter explained to the Teens who were gathered around him.  
  
"That's a pain killer." Val said.  
  
"One Jamie happens to be allergic too."  
  
"Well, is he all right?" Caitie demanded.  
  
"Well, yes and no. Yes he will be, right now however, he's having his stomach pumped." Hank blanched.  
  
"Any idea what happened?"  
  
"The nurse said he just picked up the needle that was labeled with his name." Tyler heaved a sigh.  
  
"Do you think it could be related?"   
  
"We don't know yet." Peter replied. The teens groaned and settled down in the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs to see what turn of fate would happen next.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jamie's eyes flickered open slowly. "Hey." Blinking, he was finally able to bring everything into focus.  
  
"Mom, what happened?"  
  
"Someone gave you Percocet."   
  
"Doesn't it say in my chart I'm allergic?"  
  
"It was a mistake apparently. The nurse said he just picked up the medication by your name." Jamie had a disturbed look in his eyes.  
  
"Is Peter here?"  
  
"Not right now, I sent him home to get some rest, but your friends are here."  
  
"Do you think you could send Hank in?"  
  
"Of course baby." She hurried from the room and a few moments later, Hank entered.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think we should be offended he seems to only want to talk to Hank?" Tyler asked softly.  
  
"No. He went through the shooting too." Caitie replied. "He may not have been hit, but he was there with him." Val nodded her agreement.  
  
"Hank might have some of the answers that Jamie seems to need to find." Val put in.  
  
"Hank doesn't really seem to know much more about it." Tyler said. "All he saw was Jamie go down."  
  
"Do you think Jamie has even begun to deal with the fact he won't walk again?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Either he accepted it freakishly well, or he's in denial about it." Tyler replied with sigh.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Caitie's voice was so soft it was almost inaudible.  
  
"Just be there I guess." Val replied, trying to reposition herself in the chair.  
  
"Think he'll ask to see us after Hank?"   
  
"I bet he will Tyler. I mean, he did last time right?" Val smiled a little and the group settled back into silence.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hank came in quietly. And Jamie fixed him with a haunted stare.  
  
"The same person?"  
  
"They don't know yet."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know." Hank muttered, avoiding Jamie's gaze.  
  
"I think someone's trying really hard to kill me."  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"I mean apparently shooting me wasn't enough."   
  
"Jamie, stop." Hank commanded quietly. "They will catch whoever has been doing this."  
  
"When Hank? What if they don't catch whoever this is, and next time they try, they sucessed?"  
  
"Don't think like that." Hank insisted. "Everything will be fine. You'll be fine, please don't freak on us now Jamie."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but its kind of hard not to. My life has just been flipped over on its ass, and everyone seems to think I should just brush it off!"  
  
"Jamie I didn't-"  
  
"I think I'd like to try and get some sleep thank you." Jamie cut in.  
  
"All right." Hank replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Jamie." Jamie didn't reply and Hank left the room slowly.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
The EMTs had gone home, his mother was speaking with the school, and Jamie stared sullenly at the far wall. Peter sighed and pulled the chair up to the side of the bed.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to brow beat you until you give it up?"  
  
"Do you think I'm handling this well?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Your handling it better than I would.....have you fully accepted what's happened?"  
  
"You mean the fact that I'll never walk again?" Jamie shot back. "Yeah, I understand, and I accept it. Why it happened to me, that's what I don't understand. I'm never going to walk again Peter, and I don't even know why it happened. Did it happen for a good reason? Or was someone just out for some target practice?" Jamie had become upset and Peter simply leaned over the railing and brought his younger brother into a hug. That's when Jamie broke down and started to cry.  
  
  
Wow, two chapters in one night.....don't get use to it. 


	10. I'll Tell Em I Hijacked You

Disclaimer- Don't own em.   
  
Author Notes-My muse Ed, is actually behaving instead of chasing the Plot chickens (Plot bunnies my foot) So I'm running with it while I can. I figure if I'm gonna suddenly come back onto the scene, I might as well burst with lots of stories in a few days time so....ya know. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10- I'll Tell Em I Hijacked You.  
  
Several weeks had passed, and the days continued in the same pattern for Jamie. He would have visitors, the doctors could come in, he'd have tests done, and they would monitor his vital organs and such. He had ordered a wheelchair and it had come in a few days ago. When Tyler came to visit him on day, he found Jamie sitting by the window in the chair.  
  
"Hey man your mobile!"   
  
"Well, kinda anyways." Jamie replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"You okay?" Tyler asked, noting the longing in Jamie's eyes.  
  
"I want to go outside." Jamie said turning his attention to Tyler, a small smile etched onto his face. " Its been a really long time since I've been outside." Tyler read the look in his friends eyes.  
  
"Oh no way. Your not allowed."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"No way, cause your suppose to say in your room for a reason. You could fall, or--"  
  
"Tyler, do you think you can stop being an EMT for a few minutes and just be my friend?" Jamie asked quietly. Tyler was silent for a while, before he let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I'm so gonna get it for this. You owe me." Jamie smiled widely and Tyler grasped the back of the chair to push Jamie out into the hall. After making it into the yard of the hospital Tyler released the hold and sat down in front of Jamie so they could talk.  
  
"How's school been?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Busy, Spirit week is coming up." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Of course, Val is very geared up about it."  
  
"I bet you'll be busy, overachieving." Jamie teased.  
  
"I'm always doing that." Tyler snickered. "Of course, when I get grounded for aiding and abetting...."  
  
"I'll tell em I hijacked you." Jamie joked back.  
  
"So really, how have you been doing?" Tyler asked, going serious.  
  
"I'm all right. I do the school work my mom brings me from the school, and I've normally got people in the room with me....I think they're scared of leaving me alone."  
  
"I guess we kinda are." Tyler admitted, looking a bit guilty. Jamie shrugged in response, not really looking angry.  
  
"I don't mind the company. If left to my own devices all day, God knows I'd go insane." Tyler nodded.   
  
"How did the visit with Val and Brooke go the other day?" Jamie flinched the slightest bit.  
  
"It probably would have gone better if Brooke didn't burst into tears the second she saw me."  
  
"Yeah, I can see how that might not be too comforting." Jamie nodded and gazed around. It was amazing being outside again. The way the sunlight seemed to dance through the trees and scatter about the land.  
  
"Jamie!" Craning his neck, he saw Two doctors and a barrage of nurses come down the hill.  
  
"Uh oh, busted." One of the nurses grasped the wheelchair handles and Dr. Walker, Jamie's main doctor leaned down so he was eye level.  
  
"Do this again, and I'll add time to your hospital stay."  
  
"You can't do that!" Jamie protested.  
  
"I can, and I will." Jamie slumped into the chair, and let the nurse push him towards the room, Tyler remained in the garden, watching as they went.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
In the early evening, Jamie had been put back into the bed, he was getting quiet bored. He heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes in protest of his boredom.  
  
"Well, it almost seems like your bored." Jamie looked up to see Peter hovering in his door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Heard about earlier."  
  
"Yeah, its getting around, um, do I need to say sorry?" Jamie watched as Peter settled down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Naw, I bet I'd do it too." Jamie grinned a little.  
  
"It was worth the lectures to be outside again."  
  
"I'll bet." Peter replied.  
  
"Have the police....." Jamie trailed off.  
  
"No, sorry." Peter looked down, and away from his brother.  
  
"Well, isn't this eerily familiar." Jamie muttered and Peter's head snapped up. "Sounds a lot like what happened with dad doesn't it."  
  
"Jamie don't, bringing it up will only hurt more." Jamie nodded and looked down into his lap.  
  
"Sorry." Peter sighed, he wasn't sure what he could do to help his brother.  
  
"You want me to turn on the TV?"  
  
"No, thank you." Jamie said glancing up briefly. "I think I'm just going to try and go to sleep...." Peter got the hint and stood.  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything, just call." Jamie nodded and Peter walked quietly out of the room. Once outside, Peter leaned heavily against the wall and let out a low sigh. Jamie tried to be strong, but he could tell his little brother needed help, and he wasn't sure how he could provide it.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Heard you made an escape." Hank said, the following day, as he settled into the chair by Jamie's bed.  
  
"I attempted too." Jamie replied.  
  
"When are you getting to go home?"  
  
"Another month or so."  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"That's a given." Jamie replied, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"You okay?" Hank asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired." Jamie reassured. "So, tell me about what's been going on at school. All Tyler told me was that spirit week would be happening soon."  
  
"Well let me see, what's happening...." Hank said thinking. "Carlson mentioned he might come by to see you." Jamie made a face. "I thought you might react that way."   
  
"What else?"  
  
"A few rumors have started."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You already know they're about you." Hank aid with a grunt.  
  
"Of course I do, you don't get shot and expect people not to know about it."  
  
"Yeah." There was an uncomfortable pause.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Hank sighed.  
  
"You aren't gonna like this.........."  
  
To those of you who obviously stated earlier on, something bad happened to their dad, your right, and don't worry, I'll explain what happened in an upcoming chapter. Let me know what you all think please. 


End file.
